metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Stalkers
Question about Artyom and Stalkers Could Artyom be labeled as a Stalker due to the fact that he scavenges from the dead the money, bullets etc needed to survive the surface or is there another meaning?Volcannon (talk) 15:37, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Pretty much anyone who goes on the surface could be called a Stalker in that case. However, I believe the term mostly pretanes to those who do it for a living. '' C''haos''i''an 18:25, May 21, 2013 (UTC) So, I am guessing the word Survivor applies in this case, yes?--Volcannon (talk) 18:28, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi Id like to tell you a few things i have discovered about the stalkers 1. in Metro 2033 : 2 soldiers can be heard talking about the psychotic effect of the stars on the Kremlin in Prospekt Mira (Market). I read that the Stalkers have a rule, not to lay eyes upon them. One might think these two can be related to the Stalkers. 2. In Last Light in Venice Simon can be a Stalker since he brought a teddy bear to his son from the surface. 15:42, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Hunters? I realize that these stalkers were also hunters meaning that killing Mutants is more like Deer hunting for fun, Is it true? Hello? Answer me! Greetings audient void. Currently there is no evidence that it's commonplace to eat mutants such as Nosalises, Watchmen, or Lurkers. All the food in the Metro seem to be pretty logical suff; pig, mushrooms, rats, and fish. Make sense when you really consider how mutants develop - biological weapons and radiation, mmm mmm. That said, I'm not entirely sure why Hunter's name is "Hunter". Maybe it's not even a code-name. '' C''haos''i''an 06:50, October 19, 2013 (UTC) I just meant that killing mutants for fun only. Not too sure the metro has the ammo to kill anything for fun. '' C''haos''i''an 05:15, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Pavel as a stalker If Pavel is a stalker,why do he envies Artyom's watch?("Hey,priyatel,i could use a watch like yours-knowing how much air left is a must,huh").Or not all stalkers could afford a high-tech watch like that? Sorry about my English-if there's anything wrong. 11:55, October 27, 2013 (UTC) The in-game logic for the watch (since the real world is that 4A didn't make new arms for each DLC character) is that it was a rare watch. We don't know whether it was pre war or Metro made, but it was very rare. Think of it like the AK2012. Made in limited numbers for the best soldiers. Pavel, being a Major, not actually a proper Stalker, wouldn't have/need one. :) Witness12 (talk) 20:38, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Legend says, if you hear the Cheeki Breeki close, you might aswell start praying...because there is no escape... Pointless link conversions There's no point in converting a link like Botanical Gardens into Botanical Gardens, it's both waste of disk space (consequently RAM too) and efforts. --Rautamiekka (talk) 13:15, March 2, 2017 (UTC) : Hi There, it is because the page isnt actually called "Botanical GardenS" with an 'S', the page is just 'Garden'. It is to make sure the link works correctly and directs to the proper page instead of an empty result. I See you are also looking at the links via the HTML editor. Using the classic and standard editors all you do is hit the link wizard icon, its a lot quicker and easier than typing it out by hand in the HTML editor .I Also dont think we have to really worry about RAM and disk space when it comes down to another 17 characters on a page. ChrisN34 - ADMIN 14:11, March 2, 2017 (UTC)